Locura
by Zeilyinn
Summary: No era cómo si le molestara, él lo sabía, lo supo desde siempre. Parte de la locura de Ruffnut Thorston se le pegaría, pero tampoco era como si le importara, total, él desde que la conoció lo volvió loco... En el mejor sentido de la palabra... [Ruffcup]


_Hola chicos.. les comparto otro pequeño One-shot :D_

Esta historia entra años después de How To Train Your Dragón 2.

**Disclaimer: **How To Train Your Dragón, ni sus personajes me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Cressilda Cowel y Dreamworks.

_Espero que sea de su agrado :D y comente por favor.. _

* * *

><p><strong>~ Locura ~<strong>

Él lo había sabido desde siempre. Sí.

Todos se lo habían advertido también.

Pero él nunca lo tomó como un problema.

Sonrió sin siquiera poder evitarlo cuando sus ojos verdes se pegaron en el rostro –por ahora –pacifico de su adorada esposa mientras esta dormía en calma en la cama.

Porque no importaba lo que dijeran. Lidiar con Ruffnut jamás fue fácil y jamás lo sería, porque era testaruda como ninguna, porque era olvidadiza y despistada, porque era completamente loca en todo el amplio sentido de la palabra, con o sin su hermano gemelo Tuffnut. Y todos le dijeron, parte de la locura de Ruffnut se le iba a pegar a él.

Y quizá si pasó, quizá no… En realidad poco le importaba, porque para él ella se había vuelto un todo. Claro, ella y el pequeño bebé que crecía fuerte y sano en el vientre de la rubia.

Hiccup y ella siempre habían sido buenos amigos en su juventud, su amistad se había vuelto más fuerte tras el inesperado rompimiento de Astrid y Hiccup años atrás, algo que sorprendió no solo a Ruffnut si no a todos en Berk. El joven siguió adelante, después de todo la responsabilidades como jefe no terminaban, pero eso no repara un corazón roto y eso todos los jinetes lo notaron, así que la vikinga decidió poner manos a la obra y ayudarlo, al principio fue difícil pero al final lo logro. Logro que su rostro serio y deprimido cambiara a una sonrisa sincera, una que le mostraba cada tarde que paseaban juntos y que volviera aquella alegría y tranquilidad que caracterizaba a Hiccup. El castaño por su parte, conoció una nueva faceta de ella que desconocía y que sin darse cuenta lograba sacarle una sonrisa, tras unos pocos meses un sentimiento que el había ignorado desde que inició su noviazgo con Astrid, comenzó a crecer con cada día que pasaba junto aquella chica de largo cabello rubio, un sentimiento que ni en cinco largos años de relación llego a sentir por Astrid.

Ruffnut se removió en su lugar suspirando casi con pesadez. Hiccup apretó los labios, esperando que su esposa se durmiera, sin embargo, eso no pasó… Otra vez. Ruffnut frotó el puño de su mano en sus ojos y bostezó.

— Hiccup… —Susurró la rubia, el de ojos verdes la miró fijamente y con suavidad acarició una de las mejillas de su esposa, para darle a conocer que estaba escuchándola. —Tengo unas ganas de comer un postre de mantequilla de jack…

El castaño suspiró, no le iba a discutir, pues no era la primera vez que la chica le hacía aquello, y discutir sobre eso con Ruffnut era una batalla perdida completamente.

— Iré a preparar un poco… —Susurró Hiccup con dulzura.

Ruffnut sonrió levemente.

— Gracias, Hiccup —Murmuró la muchacha girando su abultado cuerpo hacía un costado mientras él se levantaba para ir hacía la cocina, —te amo.

Y él sonrió.

Porque él lo sabía, siempre lo había sabido. Lidiar con Ruffnut no sería fácil, sí. También sabía que parte de su locura se la pegaría a él. ¿Pero qué importaba? Nadie dijo que era malo estar acostumbrado a levantarse a las cuatro de la madrugada a hacer un postre de mantequilla de jack para tu esposa embarazada.

Además, él de todas maneras ya estaba dispuesto a volverse loco. Porque desde que Ruffnut Thorston pegó sus orbes profundos y azules en los verdes de Hiccup, él supo que ella sería quien lo llevaría a la locura, pero mientras este a su lado eso no importa.

***-*-*-*-**** FIN ****-*-*-*-***

* * *

><p><em>Bien, es algo corto y sin ningún sentido xD Esto salió de mi mente inicialmente siendo una historia Rufflout pero mi amor por el Ruffcup gano :D y cambie algunas cosas. Sinceramente me la pasé pensando en si debía o no debía subirlo, pues yo realmente no le encuentro muy bueno como para subirlo, sin embargo, he visto tan pocas historias de esta hermosa pareja que he decidido dar mi granito de arena para que sean más y más :3 <em>

_Por cierto no se mucho de comidas vikingas así que elegí el postre de mantequilla de jack, que Snotlout menciona en el capítulo Miedo a Avanzar. Digo a quien no se le antoja un pan con mantequilla :L que rico! xD jajaja_

_¡Espero que les haya sido de su agrado y gracias por leerlo!_

_Nos vemos :D_


End file.
